los guardianes
by deadblack002
Summary: santa claus al ver el mundo bajo una amenaza que los humanos no pueden vencer decide activar la iniciativa los guardianes.Jack frost,hiccup,flynn,kristoff,anna,rapunzel,merida y elsa se uniran para proteger al mundo , esto sera como una versión vengadores o algo asi ,perdon los errores de ortografia soy nuevo en esto espero les guste .
1. Chapter 1

tipo misterioso: el tercer acto a despertado se encuentra en un pequeño planeta un planeta de humanos ellos desean controlar su poder pero nuestro aliado conoce su verdadero potencial mejor que nada ni nadie tu estas listo para dirijir y nuestra fuerza nuestros chitouris te seguiran el tercer acto sera suyo y el universo tuyo y los humanos que otra opción tendrán mas que morir.

en una parte abandonada del mundo un helicoptero se dirije ah una base oculta y al fondo se escucha una voz diciendo "a todo el personal les ordenamos ir al vehiculo mas cercano esto no es un simulacro", el helicoptero aterriza y de ahi baja santa claus y se dirije a un hombre con traje que es el conejo de pascua

norte(o sea santa claus) : conejo que tan mal esta?

conejo: ese es el problema norte no lo sabemos

bajando del ascensor

conejo: tadashi detecto aumento de energia en el tercer acto hace cuatro horas

norte: la nasa no autoriso a tadashi para la fase de pruevas

conejo: no lo provava no estaba en la habitacion ,fue algo espontaneo

hada: entonces se encendio solo

norte: que nivel de energia tenemos

conejo: en aumento no pudo denerlo y evacuamos

norte: cuanto tardara la evacuacion?

conejo: el campo se vaciara en una media hora

norte: tarden menos

conejo: okey (llendose a ayudar con la evacuacion)

hada:(bajando con norte las escaleras hacia la habitacion donde esta el tercer acto) norte quisas sea inutil evacuar

norte: les decimos que vuelvan a sus camas

hada: si no controlamos la energia del tercer acto, quiza no haya una distancia minima de seguridad

norte: asegurate de que trasladen todos los prototipos de la fase dos

hada: norte no crees que nuestra priorida deberia ser..

norte: hada hasta que este mundo deje de existir todo seguira su curso normal . quiero que vacien el nivel inferior y lleven toda pieza de la fase 2 lejos de aqui

hada: si norte , siganme (diciendole a dos soldados)

norte:(entrando a la habitacion) que pasa aqui tadashi

tadashi: norte(llendo hacia norte)

norte: sabemos algo con sertesa

tadashi: el tercer acto se esta portando mal

norte: se supone que debo reirme

tadashi : no esto no es gracioso el tercer acto no solo esta activo se esta manifestando

norte : y ya apago todo

tadashi: es una fuente de energia todo lo que apago lo ensiende de inmediato y si alcanza el maximo nivel

norte: nos preparamos para esto controlar la energia del espacio

tadashi: no tenemos con que controlarla mis calculos todavia no estan completos y ella esta causando interferencia radiación nada grave rayos gama a niveles tenes

norte:(preocupandose) eso puede ser grave , donde esta la agente merida

tadashi: el alcon jamas sale de su nido (señalando el segundo piso)

norte: (por el comunicador) agente merida reportese

norte: merida te di esta mision para que superbisaras las cosas de cerca

merida: señor veo mejor a distancia

norte: has visto algo que pudiera encender el cubo

doctora: señor aumento otra vez

merida: nada sospechoso y tadashi es honesto no ha contactado a nadie , si le hicieron algo no fue de este lado

norte:(confundido) de este lado

merida: si segun entiendo el cubo es una puerta al otro lado del espacio cierto y se abre de ambos lados

derrepente el cubo lanza una especie de rayo y ahi se abre un portal que se cierra rapidamente dejando a una persona en donde antes estaba el portal

esa persona esta levantandose lentamente con una sonrisa

norte:(gritando) SEÑOR POR FAVOR PONGA LA LANZA EN EL PISO!

hans:(viendo su arma y viendo a norte y disparando a norte )

merida empuja a norte salvandolo

hans ataca a los soldados matandolos

merida intenta atacar a hans pero hans fue mas rapido sosteniendo su mano

hans: tienes buen corazon(poniendo la lanza en su pecho y la lanza empieza a brillar , los ojos de merida se vuelven negros para volverse azul claro,hans sonrie y merida guarda su arma)

norte guarda el tercer acto en una maleta y llendose mientras hans sigue innotizando personas

hans: porfavor aun lo necesito

norte:(deteniendose) esto no tiene porque complicarse mas

hans :por supuesto que si no espero menos despues de lo que hice me llamo hans y vengo de las islas del sur y en mi descansa un glorioso proposito

norte: no estamos en conflicto con tu pueblo

hans: un insecto no esta en conflicto con una bota

norte: tu plan entonces es aplastarnos ?(mientras que atras de el el techo esta apunto de explotar)

hans: les traigo noticias dichosas sobre un mundo libre al fin

norte: libre de que?

hans: libertad , la libertad es la mayor mentira de la existencia y cuando asi lo acepten en su corazon( poniendo la lanza en el pecho de tadashi y innotizandolo) conoseran la paz

norte: si cuando dices paz creo que te refieres a otra cosa( con el techo apunto de explotar)

merida: señor ,norte nos distrae van hacer volar este lugar y nos cubriran con toneladas de rocas el piensa enterrarnos

norte: justo como a los faraones

tadashi: tiene razon el portal se colapsa sobre si mismo en 2 minutos se elevara a niveles criticos

hans: dispara(merida le dispara a norte dejandolo en el suelo)

merida toma la maleta y se la da a tadashi y se van

merida :(abre una puerta y le dice a hada) necesito estos vehiculos

hada:(confundida viendo a hans subir al auto)quien es?

merida: no me informaron(subiendo al auto)

por la radio norte:hada esta escuchandome merida nos traiciono

merida le dispara a hada ,pero hada fue mas rapida y logro esquivar el disparo

merida sube al auto y arranca y se va pero hada la sigue

norte:(hablando por la radio) tienen el tercer acto que no escapen

hada hace todo lo posible para detener a hans pero no funciono hans escapo

conejo: norte evacuamos a todos salga de ahi(lledose en un helicoptero )

norte corre ah un helicoptero y sube justo antes de que explote el lugar

hans penso que habia escapado pero un helicoptero empieza a disparar y es norte pero hans lanza un rayo de la lanza que hace que se derribe el helicoptero pero antes de que caiga norte salta, norte sigue disparando pero es inutil hans escapo

conejo:(hablando por la radio) norte , norte responde

norte:(hablando por la radio) el tercer acto esta en manos enemigas tengo hombres heridos, hada

hada:(hablando por la radio) aun hay hombres entrerrados nose cuantos sobrevivieron

norte:suena la alarma hada todo aquel que no este en labores de rescate debe buscar el maletin

hada:entendido

norte:conejo vuelve a la base es una amenaza nivel 7 ,apartir de ahora esto es una guerra

conejo: ¿que hacemos?

fin de este nose si capitulo o epilogo pero espero que les guste denme alguna sugerencia en los comentarios y perdon si hay errores de ortografia pero soy nuevo en esto de escribir mañana lanzo el segundo cap chau chau.  



	2. Chapter 2

reclutando en una fabrica abandonada se ve a 3 personas golpeando a una chica pelirroja atada a una silla siendo interrogada por Georgi Luchkov pero en realidad ella era la que lo esta interrogando hasta que suena el telefono de uno de los hombres de luchkov

hombre 2:(atendiendo el telefono) hola, es para ella(diciendole a luchkov y pasandole el telefono)

lochkov: escucheme señor

conejo:(en el telefono)se encuentra en el 114 semisqui plaza (le puse lo primero que se me ocurrio) tercer piso tenemos un F22 exactamente en 13 km dele el telefono a la dama o are volar toda la cuadra antes de que llegue al vestibulo ( lochkov le da el telefono a anna )

conejo: necesitamos que vengas

anna: estas loco estoy trabajando

conejo: esto es prioridad

anna: estoy a mitad de un interrogatorio esta vez lochkov esta dando me lo que quiero

lochkov: yo no estoy dando le nada

anna: oye no tengo tiempo para esto ahora

conejo: anna la vida de merida peligra

anna:(cambiando la cara a una mas seria) te pondre en espera

lochkov toma el telefono pero justo anna lo patea y le da un cabezaso dejandolo en el suelo anna quema las cuerdas y se libera y patea a unos de los hombres de lochkov y golpea a otro hombre ,mientras conejo sigue esperando y escuchando como los hombres gritan de dolor

mientras anna tras haber acabado con los hombres agarra una cadena y la enreda en el pie de lochkov y lo tira del edificio pero lochkov queda balanceandose . anna agarra sus zapatos y el telefono

anna: donde esta merida ahora?

conejo: no sabemos

anna: pero esta vivo?

conejo: creemos que si te dare la informacion cuando regreses pero antes tienes que charlar con el tipo enorme

anna: conejo recuerda que hiccup confiá en tanto como confia en patan

conejo: yo voy con hiccup tu con el fortachon

anna: (asustada y mirando para atras)

Calcuta

una niña corre hacia un edificio y entra y encuentra a una señora que le dice

señora: niña que haces aqui? vete este lugar esta infectado

niña: (hablando bastante rapido) tiene que ayudarme mi papá no despierta ,tiene fiebre

kristoff: ey tranquila despacio , que paso?

niña: mi papá

kristoff: como ellos?(señalando a unas personas enfermas)

niña: venga

niña y kristoff van corriendo pero pasa un auto de policia y kristoff detiene a la niña y kristoff oculta su rostro mirando para otro lado cuando la policia pasa la niña y kristoff entran a la casa y kristoff ve que la niña sale de la casa por la ventana

kristoff: antes siempre pide el pago kristoff

anna: (apareciendo) doc para alguien que trata de evitar el estres se mudo a un lugar que es poco relajante

kristoff: evitar el estres no es el secreto

anna: y cual es yoga?

kristoff: estamos en los limites de la cuidad muy lista (viendo el lugar) y supongo que estamos rodeados

anna: no hay nadie mas

kristoff: (señalando la ventana) y su actriz pequeña es una espía a esa edad inicia

anna: yo si

kristoff: quien es usted?

anna: anna arendelle

kristoff: princesa arendelle

anna: ex princesa

kristoff: quiere asesinarme arendelle porque no es algo conveniente para todos

anna: oh no,no vengos de parte de los guardianes

kristoff: los guardianes, como dieron conmigo?

anna: nunca lo perdimos de vista nos mantuvimos a distancia y tan bien mantuvimos lejos a varios grupos interesados

kristoff: porque?

anna: parece que norte confiá en usted, necesitamos que venga

kristoff: y si digo que no?

anna: lo convensere

kristoff: y que pasa si el otro sujeto dice que no?

anna : lleva mas de un año sin un incidente no va a romper esa racha o si?

kristoff: pero no siempre obtengo lo que quiero

anna: doctor hablamos de una posible catastrofe global

kristoff: jeje eso es justo lo que trato de evitar

anna: este es el tercer acto(poniendo un celular en la mesa con la foto del tercer acto) y tiene la energia para desaparecer el planeta

kristoff:(poniendose unos lentes y agarrando el celular y viendo la foto) y norte que espera que haga tragarlo

anna: quiere que lo encuentre , porque lo robaron emite una radiacion gama demaciado debil

para rastrearla nadie conoce los rayos gama tanto como usted si lo hubiera lo dejaria en paz

kristoff: y norte no esta buscando al monstruo?

anna: no fue lo que me dijo

kristoff: y el le dice todo

anna: norte necesita su ayuda

kristoff: me necesita en una jaula

anna: nadie quiere ponerlo en una

kristoff:(golpeando la mesa) DEJE DE DECIR MENTIRAS

anna:(tocando un boton de bajo de la mesa y sacando un arma y apuntando a kristoff)

kristoff: lo lamento estubó mal ,solo queria ver su reacción (con las manos levantadas para que anna no dispare) porque no baja eso y el otro sujeto no viene a romper todo ,que dice ,anna

anna:(bajando el arma y hablando por la radio) no se acerquen todo esta bien( diciendolo a los soldados que estaban a punto de entrar)

kristoff: no hay nadie mas

base guardianes

xxxxx: esto es demaciado norte lidia con fuerzas que no puede controlar

norte: ah estado en una guerra concejal ,combatido un incedio sintio que rebozaba de control

xxxxx: incinua que las islas del sur le declaro la guerra al mundo

norte: no son las islas del sur es hans

xxxxx 3: dudo que trabaje solo que hay de la reina de arendelle

norte: nuestros datos dicen que la reina de arendelle no es hostil su tierra esta lejos no podemos depender de ella es asunto nuestro

xxxxx: norte por eso tienes que concentrarse en la fase 2 fue diseñada para..

norte:(interrumpiendo) la fase 2 no esta lista el enemigo si necesitamos un equipo de respuesta

xxxxx: la iniciativa guardianes fue cancelada

norte: esto no tiene que ver con los guardianes

xxxxx: hemos visto la lista dirige la red de seguridad mas grande del mundo y deja el destino de la humanidad en un puñado de fenomenos

norte: no pienso dejarle nada a nadie , necesitamos un equipo de respuesta se que son personas aisladas incluso desequilibradas creo que serán un gran equipo si una buena causa los impulsa

xxxxx 3: de verdad lo cree?

xxxxx: la guerra no se gana con sentimientos norte

norte: no se gana con soldados.

bueno hasta aqui el cap 2 creo que ya saben quien viene en el siguiente cap asi que creo que lo publicare pronto espero que te haya gustado puedes comentar para darme alguna sugerensia o opinion muchas gracias por leer chau chau. 


	3. Chapter 3

reclutando parte 2 en un gimnacio se ve a un peliblanco golpeando un saco de golpear muy enojado por algo , esa furia ase que mande a volar el saco , el peliblanco al ver que rompio el saco decide calmarse un poco y agarrar otro saco y empezar a golpearlo hasta que lo interrumpe alguien

norte:(gritando y acercandose a jack ) no puedes dormir

jack: dormí 50 años ya fue suficiente(dejando de golpear el saco)

norte: deberías estar afuera celebrando , conociendo el mundo

jack:(quitandose las vendas de las manos) cuando caí al agua el mundo estaba en guerra , al despertar me dijieron que ganomos nadie dijo lo que perdimos

norte: cometimos errores en el camino , unos mas recientes que otros

jack: me tiene una misión señor

norte: así es

jack: quiere regresarme al mundo

norte: quiero salvarlo(dando le una carpeta)

jack: (sentandose y viendo la carpeta con la foto del tercer acto) el arma secreta de pitch

norte: haddock lo rescato en el océano cuando salio a buscarte , pensó lo mismo que nosotros que con el tercer acto se tendría energía limitada ,sustentable y segura , nuestro planeta lo necesita urgentemente

jack: (dan dole la carpeta a norte) y quien se lo robo señor?

norte:(tomando la carpeta) se llama hans y viene de las islas del sur , si estas dispuesto tenemos que ponerte al corriente de las cosas, el mundo sea tornado mas extraño de lo que ya lo conoces

jack: (levantandose) a estas alturas ya nada puede sorprenderme

norte: te apuesto a que no es verdad , hay un paquete esperando en tu departamento (viendo como jack levanta un saco de golpear y esta a punto de irse)

norte: sabes alguna cosa sobre el tercer acto que nos pueda ser útil

jack: (llendose) estaba mejor en el océano

mientras tanto en el fondo del mar se ve una armadura sacando un tubo de una especie de cañería y colocando uno mas tecnológico en su lugar , una vez terminada la armadura va para la superficie y vuela por los aires de nueva york

hiccup: (volando) todo esta listo de mi lado el resto te toca a ti

chimuelo: señor desconecto las lineas de transmición estamos fuera de la red

hiccup: la torre haddock se convertira pronto en un faro de energiá que se sustentara sola

chumuelo: bueno suponiendo que el reactor arc funcione y tome el control

hiccup: suponiendo , enciende la ( y enfrente de hiccup se enciende una torre con el nombre de haddock es igual que la torre stark pero con haddock en vez de stark

chimuelo: como se ve señor

hiccup: como la navidad pero con algo mas mio

chimuelo: señor mañana de ve viajar a D.C a ver las zonas para los nuevos edificios

hiccup: chimuelo no eches a perder el momento entiendes disfruta el momento(aterrizando)

chimuelo: entiendo señor

hiccup camina y unas maquinas le sacan la armadura

chimuelo: señor el agente conejo de guardianes esta en la linea

hiccup: no eh llegado mas bien estoy afuera( sin la armadura)

chimuelo: señor temo que insiste

hiccup: que no te intimide chimuelo , tengo que hacer una fiesta(entrando al edificio)

hiccup entra al edificio y toma una copa de whisky mientras piensa en donde hacer la fiesta

chimuelo: señor el telefono creo que mis protocolos fueron desactivados

conejo:(en el telefono) tenemos que hablar haddock

hiccup: (tomando su telefono) usted esta hablando a la copia celular de hiccup haddok deje su mensaje

conejo: es urgente

hiccup: dejelo con urgencia

derrepente se abre el ascensor y baja conejo con el celular en la mano

hiccup: nunca mas dejo a brutilda a cargo de la segurida

conejo: no me quedare

hiccup: en total no te ibas a quedar (sonriendo)

conejo: lea estos documentos en cuanto pueda

hiccup: odio que me entregen las cosas

conejo: entonces cambiemos (cambiando los documento por el vaso con whisky )

hiccup: las horas oficiales de consulta son debes en cuando los jueves de 8 a 5

conejo: esto no es una consulta

hiccup: es algo de los guardianes , porque la iniciativa fue cancelada según creí, ademas no califique

chimuelo: usted me dijo que si califico

hiccup: si al parecer soy voluble ,también soberbio , no trabajo en equipo

chimuelo: eso quien no lo sabe

conejo: esto va mas aya de un perfil de personalidad

hiccup esta viendo en la pantalla archivos , hiccup arrastra los archivos a una pantalla mas grande y ahi muestran videos de jack peleando contra pitch , de kristoff peleando contra soldados , de flynn y rapunzel peleando contra soldados, de elsa peleando con los guardias de weselton , de merida y anna peleando contra soldados de pitch

hiccup:(con cara de sorprendido y viendo a cada uno) chimuelo cancela la fiesta , tengo mucha tarea

chimuelo: esta bien señor

conejo: ya me voy

hiccup: okey

hiccup ve el holograma del tercer acto y pone una cara seria

hiccup: chimuelo dime las habilidades de cada uno

chimuelo : si señor

fin de la parte 2 espero les guste, comenta para darme una sugerencia de que te gustaria ver en un capitulo chau,chau.  



	4. Chapter 4

reclutando parte 2 en un gimnacio se ve a un peliblanco golpeando un saco de golpear muy enojado por algo , esa furia ase que mande a volar el saco , el peliblanco al ver que rompio el saco decide calmarse un poco y agarrar otro saco y empezar a golpearlo hasta que lo interrumpe alguien

norte:(gritando y acercandose a jack ) no puedes dormir

jack: dormí 50 años ya fue suficiente(dejando de golpear el saco)

norte: deberías estar afuera celebrando , conociendo el mundo

jack:(quitandose las vendas de las manos) cuando caí al agua el mundo estaba en guerra , al despertar me dijieron que ganomos nadie dijo lo que perdimos

norte: cometimos errores en el camino , unos mas recientes que otros

jack: me tiene una misión señor

norte: así es

jack: quiere regresarme al mundo

norte: quiero salvarlo(dando le una carpeta)

jack: (sentandose y viendo la carpeta con la foto del tercer acto) el arma secreta de pitch

norte: haddock lo rescato en el océano cuando salio a buscarte , pensó lo mismo que nosotros que con el tercer acto se tendría energía limitada ,sustentable y segura , nuestro planeta lo necesita urgentemente

jack: (dan dole la carpeta a norte) y quien se lo robo señor?

norte:(tomando la carpeta) se llama hans y viene de las islas del sur , si estas dispuesto tenemos que ponerte al corriente de las cosas, el mundo sea tornado mas extraño de lo que ya lo conoces

jack: (levantandose) a estas alturas ya nada puede sorprenderme

norte: te apuesto a que no es verdad , hay un paquete esperando en tu departamento (viendo como jack levanta un saco de golpear y esta a punto de irse)

norte: sabes alguna cosa sobre el tercer acto que nos pueda ser útil

jack: (llendose) estaba mejor en el océano

mientras tanto en el fondo del mar se ve una armadura sacando un tubo de una especie de cañería y colocando uno mas tecnológico en su lugar , una vez terminada la armadura va para la superficie y vuela por los aires de nueva york

hiccup: (volando) todo esta listo de mi lado el resto te toca a ti

chimuelo: señor desconecto las lineas de transmición estamos fuera de la red

hiccup: la torre haddock se convertira pronto en un faro de energiá que se sustentara sola

chumuelo: bueno suponiendo que el reactor arc funcione y tome el control

hiccup: suponiendo , enciende la ( y enfrente de hiccup se enciende una torre con el nombre de haddock es igual que la torre stark pero con haddock en vez de stark

chimuelo: como se ve señor

hiccup: como la navidad pero con algo mas mio

chimuelo: señor mañana de ve viajar a D.C a ver las zonas para los nuevos edificios

hiccup: chimuelo no eches a perder el momento entiendes disfruta el momento(aterrizando)

chimuelo: entiendo señor

hiccup camina y unas maquinas le sacan la armadura

chimuelo: señor el agente conejo de guardianes esta en la linea

hiccup: no eh llegado mas bien estoy afuera( sin la armadura)

chimuelo: señor temo que insiste

hiccup: que no te intimide chimuelo , tengo que hacer una fiesta(entrando al edificio)

hiccup entra al edificio y toma una copa de whisky mientras piensa en donde hacer la fiesta

chimuelo: señor el telefono creo que mis protocolos fueron desactivados

conejo:(en el telefono) tenemos que hablar haddock

hiccup: (tomando su telefono) usted esta hablando a la copia celular de hiccup haddok deje su mensaje

conejo: es urgente

hiccup: dejelo con urgencia

derrepente se abre el ascensor y baja conejo con el celular en la mano

hiccup: nunca mas dejo a brutilda a cargo de la segurida

conejo: no me quedare

hiccup: en total no te ibas a quedar (sonriendo)

conejo: lea estos documentos en cuanto pueda

hiccup: odio que me entregen las cosas

conejo: entonces cambiemos (cambiando los documento por el vaso con whisky )

hiccup: las horas oficiales de consulta son debes en cuando los jueves de 8 a 5

conejo: esto no es una consulta

hiccup: es algo de los guardianes , porque la iniciativa fue cancelada según creí, ademas no califique

chimuelo: usted me dijo que si califico

hiccup: si al parecer soy voluble ,también soberbio , no trabajo en equipo

chimuelo: eso quien no lo sabe

conejo: esto va mas aya de un perfil de personalidad

hiccup esta viendo en la pantalla archivos , hiccup arrastra los archivos a una pantalla mas grande y ahi muestran videos de jack peleando contra pitch , de kristoff peleando contra soldados , de flynn y rapunzel peleando contra soldados, de elsa peleando con los guardias de weselton , de merida y anna peleando contra soldados de pitch

hiccup:(con cara de sorprendido y viendo a cada uno) chimuelo cancela la fiesta , tengo mucha tarea

chimuelo: esta bien señor

conejo: ya me voy

hiccup: okey

hiccup ve el holograma del tercer acto y pone una cara seria

hiccup: chimuelo dime las habilidades de cada uno

chimuelo : si señor

fin de la parte 2 espero les guste, comenta para darme una sugerencia de que te gustaria ver en un capitulo chau,chau.  



	5. Chapter 5

reunidos en el océano se ve un jet volando hacia un portaaviones , en el jet estan conejo y jack

copiloto: estamos a 40 minutos de la base señor

conejo se quita los audifonos y va hacia jack

jack: (viendo un video de kristoff peleando contra el ejercito) así que kristoff intento duplicar el suero que se uso en mi antes de despertar?

conejo: el no fue el unico , tu fuiste el inico que pudo vencer a pitch , kristoff creo que los rayos gama eran la clave para desentrañar la formula original

jack: y no fue el resultado que quería ?

conejo: no supongo , pero cuando no es el otro es igual a stephen hawking

jack lo mira con cara como de y ese quien es?

conejo: (algo nervioso) es alguien supér brillante , quiero decirte que es un honor conocerte (jack sonríe), oficialmente nos conocimos a medias porque eso fue porque estabas dormido,(jack se levanta de su asiento ) es decir yo estube presente cuando estabas inconsiente en el hielo , pero enserio es un gran honor que seas parte vital de esto

jack: pues espero ser capaz para esto (viendo hacia donde se dirigen )

conejo:(haciendo lo mismo que jack) lo eres , absolutamente , eh hicimos una modificaciones al uniforme y en el diseño hasta yo contribui

jack: el uniforme que la estrella y el azul no esta pasado de moda

conejo: con todo lo que esta pasando y todo lo que podría pasar , posiblemente lo mas anticuado sea lo que muchos desean

alemania en una especie de castillo se ve a dos soldados corriendo a lo que parece ser un laboratorio donde esta hans con su lanza observando a tadashi trabajar cuando de repente la lanza brilla haciendo que hans recuerde

flashback

tipo misterioso: los chitauris se inquietan

hans: que empiecen a prepararse y no son chitauris son pesadillas y los guiare en una gloriosa batalla

tipo misterioso: batalla contra el mediocre poder de la tierra

hans: gloriosa no larga , si sus fuerzas son tan formidables como proclaman

tipo misterioso: (enojandose) dudas de nosotros , dudas de el tambien , aquel que puso el cetro en tu mano , que te dio conocimientos antiguos y un proposito cuando fuiste exiliado , derrotado

hans:(enojado) fui un rey el legitimo rey de arendelle me traicionaron

tipo misterioso: tu ambición es necia , causada por un capricho infantil ,

hans: aun no tienen el tercer acto

tipo misterioso:(enojado y pone una espada en el cuello de hans)

hans: no me asustas Callaghan , pero hasta que yo abra las puertas hasta que sus tropas obedescan mis ordenes son solo palabras

callaghan: tendras tu guerra hans y si fracasas si el tercer acto no viene a nosotros , no abra un mundo una luna desierta no habra espacio donde puedas refugiarte de su ira , tu crees conocer el dolor el va hacerte sentir mas sufrimiento del que jamas hallas sentido(cortandole la mejilla derecha con la espada)

fin flashback

esta hans tocandose la cicatriz que tiene en la mejilla

mientra tanto en el océano se ve un jet aterrizando en un portaaviones , de ahi jack y conejo ven que anna los esta esperando

conejo: agente anna , jack frost

jack: es un placer

anna: hola , te necesitan en el puente iniciaran la busqueda (diciendole a conejo)

conejo: okey aya nos vemos ( llendose a dentro del portaaviones)

anna: todos aqui hablaban de ti cuando te hallaron en el hielo (empezando a caminar con jack) crei que le daria un ataque a conejo ya te dio sus tarjetas de jack frost para firmar

jack: tarjetas?

anna: son clasicas su mayor orgullo

jack y anna ven a kristoff paseando con miedo y van con el

jack: doctor kristoff

kristoff: asi hola (estrechando la mano con jack) dijieron que tambien vendrias

jack:(dejando de estrechar la mano) dicen que usted puede hallar el cubo

kristoff: es lo unico que han dicho de mi?

jack: es lo unico que me importa

kristoff: imagino que para ti esto es extraño(señalando el lugar)

jack: bueno me trae uno que otro recuerdo (viendo el lugar)

anna: caballeros es mejor no permanecer aqui afuera si es que quieren seguir respirando

jack: esto es un submarino?

kristoff: enserio quieren sumergirme en una cabina de metal presurisada?

jack y kristoff van al borde del portaaviones y ven que tiene turbinas y empieza a elevarse

kristoff: no , no esto es mucho peor

anna , kristoff y jack cruzan una puerta que los lleva al salón principal del helicarrier donde estan flynn y rapunzel

jack y kristoff estan muy sorprendidos observado el lugar aunque a kristoff se lo observa un poco incomodo

hada: todos los motores operando protocolo de emergencia guardianes 193 . 6 enbigor estamos listos norte

norte: perfecto desaparescamos (el helicarrier se hace invisible)

norte: caballeros (jack pasa al lado de norte y le da 100 dolares)

jack sigue observando el lugar ante la atenta mirada de hada

norte: doctor gracias por venir (estrechando la mano con kristoff)

kristoff: (terminando de estrechar la mano) gracias por su gentilesa , cuanto tiempo estare aqui?

norte: cuando el tercer acto regrese a nosotros se ira

kristoff: (sonríe educadamente, claramente no creyendo una palabra de lo que dice) que han echo hasta ahora?

conejo: accedimos a todas las camaras inalambricas disponibles en el planeta ,celulares,tablets si esta conectado a un satelite lo podremos monitoriar

anna: no los encontraremos a tiempo

kristoff: hay que reducir la busqueda diganme cuantos espectrometros pueden conseguir?

norte: cuantos existen?

kristoff: (sacandose la chaqueta ) llamen a todos los laboratorios que suban los espectrometros al techo y los calibren para rayos gama , fabulare un adgoritmo basico de reconocimiento de emiciones eso descartara algunos lugares(norte asiente) donde me pondran a trabajar?

norte: agente rapunzel puede llevar al doctor kristoff a su laboratorio

rapunzel: le encantar doc tenemos todos los juguetes(llevando a kristoff al laboratorio)

en alemania

tadashi: ponganlo alla (ordenandole a un doctor) como es que obtienen tanto personal?(llendo hacia merida)

merida: los guardianes se han echo de mucho enemigos doctor tadashi (mostrandole una tablet con una roca) esto es lo que necesita

tadashi: si iridio lo encuentras en meteoritos forma anti protones muy dificil de conseguir

merida: al menos los guardianes no estan enterados

tadashi: ni yo tenia idea , hola (diciendole a hans ) el tercer acto es mas que conocimiento me a enseñado tanto es la verdad

hans: lose que te enseño a ti agente merida? (mirando a merida)

merida: mi siguiente objetivo

hans: dime que necesitas?

merida: necesito una distraccion (agarrando su arco) y un ojo

bueno vamos a dejar este capitulo hasta aca mañana seguimos espero que les haya gustado y comenten diciendo me que les gustaria ver en el proxino cap chau chau 


	6. Chapter 6

reunidos parte 2 en el helicarrier se ve a muchos agentes mientras conejo y jack hablan

conejo: bueno si no es mucha molestia(algo nervioso y feliz)

jack: no , no esta bien

conejo: edición limitad pase años buscando el juego completo , casi nuevos estan ligera mente descoloridas

agente: tenemos algo 77% compatible ya subio a 79%

conejo: donde esta?

agente : Stutigart Alemania y no esta tratando de ocultarse (mostrando un video de hans entrando al edificio)

norte: jack su turno(jack asiente y va a buscar su traje)

jack , anna ,rapunzel y flynn suben al jet para ir a alemania

alemania

un soldado que cuida el edificio ve para abajo y ve que a su compañero le lanzan una flecha

el soldado cuando mira para arriva le clavan una flecha en el pecho matandolo y cayendo del edificio , mientras que el jet va lo mas rapido que puede para llegar a alemania

mientras que merida va hacia una puerta que adentro tiene el iridio, mientras que hans dentro del edificio observa la fiesta y mira al hombre que esta hablando por el microfono, hans baja las escaleras y golpea a lo que parece ser el guardia del hombre . hans toma al hombre y lo acuesta en una mesa y saca lo que parece ser una trituradora

y se la clava en el ojo al hombre que esta en la mesa(sonriendo mientras lo hace) la gente que estaba en la fiesta al ver eso huye del lugar

merida tiene mismo dispositivo que hans tiene en la mano merida lo activa en la puerta y del dispositivo sale un holograma de un ojo y la puerta se abre merida entra y saca el iridio .

afuera del edificio hans sale del edificio con un traje distinto (imaginen el traje de loki solo que sin verde y con mas rojo) hans lanza un rayo a un auto policía , hans se duplica y impide que las personas abansen

hans: arrodillense ante mi (diciendo le a las personas que intentan huir )

hans: de rodillas(perdiendo la paciensa ) YAAAAAAA!

todas las personas se arrodillan excepto una ,que permanece de pie y dice

anciano: no me arrodillare ante hombres como tu

hans:(riendose) no hay hombres iguales ami

anciano: los tiranos siempre van a existir

hans: escuchen al anciano por favor(apuntandole con la lanza) que sirva de ejemplo

hans dispara un rayo de energia . de repente algo desvía el rayo de energía antes de que alcance al anciano , devolviendole el rayo a hans tirandolo al suelo . jack frost hace acto de presencia

jack : sabes la ultima vez que vine a alemania un hombre trato de ponerse encima de todos los demas y terminamos en total desacuerdo

hans: jack frost el unico que pudo vencer a pitch black(levantandose)

jack: y a ti ya no te queda nada (con el jet atras de jack)

anna: hans suelta el arma y entregate (apuntandolo con el arma del jet)

hans mira su arma y mira el jet y le dispara al jet , el jet apenas consigue esquivar el disparo

jack lanza un escudo de hielo que golpea a hans dejandolo en el suelo, hans se levanta rapidamente y le da un puño a jack que responde con un golpe que tumba a hans que le da una patada en la cara a jack , hans pone la lanza en la nuca de jack que esta arrodillado hans le dice a jack.

hans: de rodillas

jack: (jack toma la lanza con la mano y se levanta y le da una patada a hans mandandolo a volar) hoy no

anna: esta en todas parte (intentando dispararle a hans , pero ay muchos inocentes )

hiccup: anita me extrañaste? (por la radio , mientras en el fondo se escucha una cancion de ac/ dc )

anna: hay no otra vez hiccup

hans deja de pelear con jack para ver que era esa musica y al ver para arriva ve una armadura negra que le lanza un rayo que lo deja en el suelo

hiccup aterriza y le apunta a hans con sus armas y le dice

hiccup: es tu turno amigo

hans al ver que no puede ganar levanta las manos y se rinde

hiccup: buena decisión (guardando sus armas)

jack:(llegando en donde esta hiccup) haddock (saludando a hiccup)

hiccup: frost (saludando a jack)

en el camino al helicarrier sienten que empieza hacer frio en el jet en el que van los seis

rapunzel: que esta pasando?

flynn: (pilotendo el jet) porque hace frio?

anna: jack tienes que ver con esto?

jack: no yo no soy( jack ve que hans empieza a tener miedo) que te pasa le tienes miedo al frio?

hans: (asustado) no me hace muy feliz lo que viene

cuando de repente algo golpea jet y sienten que algo aterriza en el techo

rapunzel: hay algo en el techo

hiccup: no me di cuenta(con sarcasmo)

rapunzel mira por las camaras del jet y ve a una chica con traje celeste

rapunzel: ¿elsa? (confundida)

hiccup se pone el casco y abre la conpuerta del jet esperando a la chica, elsa entra al jet lansandole una rayo a hiccup y jack dejandolos en el suelo , elsa toma a hans y saltan del jet

hiccup:(levantandose molesto) y ahora esta chica

anna: ¿esa era elsa?(confundida)

jack: (levantandose) ¿y estara de nuestro lado?

hiccup: no importa si libera a hans o lo mata perdemos el tercer acto(llendose a la conpuerta del jet)

jack: hiccup nesesitamos una plan de ataque

hiccup: (deteniendose) yo tengo un plan atacar(saltando)

jack niega con la cabeza y va por su casco y se lo pone

anna: yo en tu lugar no lo aria jack

jack: no tengo elección (llendo a la conpuerta del jet)

anna: mi hermana es mas fuerte que tu

jack: aun no eh peleado con ella

anna: solo no la lastimes

jack: si ella me lastima talvez la lastime( saltando del jet)

elsa y hans aterrizan en una montaña

hans: (riendose en el suelo) jajajajajaja te extrañe

elsa: (bastante molesta) tengo cara de querer bromear

hans:(levantandome) oye agradeseme porfin te hice salir de tu precioso castillo

elsa: tenia que haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad

hans : pero no lo hiciste te traicione, incluso intente matarte y jaja tu jajajaja me dejaste vivir jajajaja es bastante gracioso, aunque te ofresco la oportunida de unirte a mi gobernemos juntos.

elsa:(enojada) escuchame bien hans

derepente algo se lleva a elsa

hans : te escucho

hiccup lanza a elsa y la manda un poco lejos pero elsa amortigua su ca ida por una montaña de nieve

elsa: (enojada) no intentes eso otra vez

hiccup:(sin el casco) tu no te lleves mis cosas

elsa: no tienes idea con quien tratas ni a lo que te enfrentas

hiccup: (viendo a la montaña donde esta hans y vuelve a mirar a elsa) ehh shakespeare en el parque (elsa se esta molestando) vuestra madre sabe que usáis sus cortinas(imitando a shakespare )

elsa: esto es mas grande que tu hombre de metal , hans enfrentara a la justicia de arendelle

hans: cuando nos devuelva el cubo ,hans sera tuyo hasta entonces (poniendose el casco) no estorbes (llendo a buscar a hans) turista

elsa lanza un rayo de hielo a hiccup y lo deja en el suelo

hiccup: (molesto) okey

hiccup se levanta y le quiere lanzar un rayo a elsa ,pero elsa es mas rapida y le lanza un rayo de hielo a hiccup ,en la montaña hans observa todo con una sonrisa

chimuelo: señor la armadura se congela(hablando dentro del traje)

hiccup: enserio, no lo note(hablando con sarcasmo)

elsa hace una espada de hielo y esta apunto de ir a atacar a hiccup , pero un rayo de hielo la detiene

jack: hey ya es suficiente(aterrizando) nose que planees hacer aqui

elsa: vine a terminar con los planes que tiene hans aqui

jack: entonces pruevalo baja esa espada

hiccup: no ,no mala idea le gusta su espa...(elsa lo interrupe golpendolo con su espada)

elsa : quieres que baje esta espada?

elsa salta con la intencion de golpear a jack con la espada, pero jack fue mas rapido y iso un escudo de hielo ,pero cuando la espada choco con el escudo iso una explocion que mando a volar a elsa , hiccup ,jack y elsa se levantan, jack y hiccup entan listos a lo que pueda hacer elsa

jack: terminaste?

elsa ve como quedo el lugar y guarda su espada

bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado , comenta para darme alguna sugerencia de que te gustaria ver chau chau.  



End file.
